Arkham City: A Story Untold
by DarkZero93
Summary: The story of Arkham City as it might be presented in the DC Universe to the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Arkham City: A Story Untold**

**(Author's Note: I know that this type of fanfiction has been done before on countless occasions, but I'm going to try to take a more detailed spin on it this time. I've wanted to do this for a while now. This story is Teen Titan centered, and involves the characters playing the video game, Batman: Arkham City as if it were actually in their universe. I've studied the characters enough that I believe I can accurately convey their true opinions as if they themselves were giving them to you. If there are some minor mistakes, then they will simply have to be made.)**

Prologue

THE STORY BEGINS

"Seriously?" Cyborg said, flipping through the television channels. "There's nothing on today!" He flipped a few more channels. The showing on the science channel looked good for about half a second, but then they started talking about the corporeal existence of certain kinds of…

"Blah," Cyborg muttered to himself as he kept flipping.

Robin was doing pushups in another corner of the room. Raven was meditating in another corner, and Starfire was watching her flame exercise.

Beast Boy however, was out. Hopefully he would return with something that would liven up the dull morning.

When the door slid open and Beast Boy came running in, he tripped. Quickly rising, he started brandishing what Cyborg thought was a DVD of some kind. He raised an eyebrow. Maybe this will be something worthwhile.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled. "Check it out!" He held up what he was carrying for all of the titans to see, like a trophy he'd won.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"This," replied BB, "my friends, is the greatest super hero video game ever made. Based on real exploits by one of our world's own greatest vigilantes, this video game is a story told unlike any other!" He paused for effect. "Batman…Arkham City!"

The whole room froze. Robin raised an eyebrow, as did Raven and Cyborg. Starfire was mostly expressionless.

"And that's not all!" BB continued. "This is the GAME OF THE YEAR EDITION!"

"So?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Hello? That means that all of the Downloadable Content is included with the game. Hours of entertainment…right here!"

Cyborg watched BB for a minute, and then shrugged. "Alright, let's see what this is all about."

**(Note: This prologue was short, but the whole point was the note above. I'm going to present the story as best I can. Try to stick with me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Note: _**Break **_will indicate a switch from the world of the game to the world of the Titans.)_

Chapter One

BEAST BOY

It was worth savoring the moment.

Beast Boy watched the title screen of Arkham City come up as Robin and Starfire sat down on the sofa. Cyborg was sitting next to him, but Raven was still meditating in the corner.

_Her loss_, thought BB.

"What's all of this about anyway, Beast Boy?" asked Robin. "I already know about the real Batman's exploits."

"Dude, this is going to be sweet," replied BB. "Stay with me for a minute, and you'll see what I mean."

Beast Boy hit the button, and the action began.

**Break**

It was perfect.

Through the window, Catwoman could see the thug pull back the painting to reveal the safe that contained her prize.

"Look what I found," the thug said.

"Don't touch it man," another replied. "He'll kill you!"

Catwoman crept along the side of Harvey Dent's campaign office. Then she reached the top and came crashing down through the skylight.

"It's Batman!"

"What the hell?" said one of the thugs as they got a good look at the Cat.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys," she told them. Then she readied her claws. "It's just little ole me."

Two of them came at her at once. When they attacked, she grabbed the fist of one and deflected the fist of the other, and followed up by slamming her heels into their guts.

Another thug came at her, but she ducked below his punch. Catwoman then kicked him in the face and then the body with two swift movements, sending him flying.

Again they came, but Selina was ready. She kicked and clawed her way through all of the thugs that stood in her way until every last one was lying on the ground, unconscious.

_Now that they're all taken care of_, she thought, _it's time to get what I came for out of that safe._

It didn't take her long to crack the safe at the far end of the room. Inside were a handgun, a PDA, and a tiny chip that contained the data that she was looking for.

"Try and get one over on me, will you Harv?" said Catwoman to herself. "I don't think so."

She slipped the chip into the PDA, revealing a blueprint of Park Row.

Then she felt a gun to her head.

"Get your filthy paws off that," growled Two-Face. "Now!" He cocked the gun.

**Break**

"Now that was cool," Cyborg admitted. "I'm actually thinking this afternoon may have a little more oomph to it than I thought it would."

"But who was the woman?" asked Starfire. "I cannot understand why her outfit was decorated with the ears of a cat."

"Catwoman," Robin told her, suddenly sounding interested.

"What did I tell you," Beast Boy told them all.

"Wait!" Cyborg declared. "There's more!"

**Break**

(I intend to skip the next bit and get straight to the part where Bruce Wayne first suits up as Batman. I can't find a way for Batman identity to be revealed in the Titans universe and have it make sense.)

"Alfred," said Batman into his cowl communicator. "I took an encryption key from a Tyger guard. I'm going to hack into their communications."

Batman pulled out his Cryptographic Sequencer and inserted the encryption key that he had managed to steal from the radio of one of the Tyger's.

When he was inside their communication network, a voice came over his cowl communicator.

"All units, this is Air Tyger Four," said the voice. "We have confirmation that prisoner four-zero-one-one is in the courthouse. I repeat: Catwoman is in the courthouse."

"Is she in danger?" said Hugo Strange's voice.

"Affirmative," AT4 replied. "Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?"

Strange laughed. "Stand down. Let Two-Face have his fun."

"Understood."

"That doesn't sound good," Batman said into his communicator.

Alfred sighed. "No it does not. Mister Dent's predilection for all things binary may not bode well for Miss Kyle."

"If there's one person in Arkham City who knows what's really going on, it's her." Batman stood. "I need to find Catwoman, now!"

**Break**

"Now hold on a minute," said Cyborg suddenly. "Two-Face and Catwoman have some kind of feud going on? About what?"

"Hopefully we'll find out," Beast Boy replied.

**Break**

Inmates were crowded into the courthouse, waiting for Harvey to begin his 'trial'. Something was hidden behind the curtain that rested over a tank of hissing acid.

That had to be Catwoman.

One quick scan with his detective vision and Batman was certain.

Two-Face stood up front on an elevated platform, next to the curtain that shielded Catwoman from view.

As Batman watched, he turned and declared loudly, "Bring out the defendant!"

The curtain fell, and a dangling Catwoman was revealed to the yells and jeers of the crowd of inmates that had gathered in the courthouse.

"You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv," Catwoman said. Her next words were not discernable to Batman, but he was too busy moving for a ladder to the right. Whatever Catwoman had said made Two-Face strike her across the face, however.

Once he was on the floor above, Batman could see a thug carrying a rifle, watching the crowd.

_Taking out the thug with the gun is the key_, Batman thought. _Without him, the rest of the room won't be a problem._

Batman crept up behind the man, clamped his gloved hand over his mouth and wrapped his left arm around his throat, bending him backwards as he choked him out. After a few seconds, the man stopped struggling, and Batman lowered him to the ground, unconscious.

Two-Face called for order in his court. A gunshot ensured that it came.

"That's more like it," he said. "Welcome, people of Arkham City. It's good to see so many new faces in the crowd." He paused. "Fresh faces for the gang. Today we present each of you with an exciting new opportunity…_two _opportunities…to join with us. To create a new force in Arkham.

"Or, you can just leave now…and we will hunt you down and kill you all!"

Batman dropped from the wire high above and landed on top of the man holding a knife next to the rope that suspended Catwoman.

"Our friend Batman has arrived," said Two-Face pointedly. "Grab him and cut him in two!"

Batman was fast and efficient, moving from thug to thug with seamless precision. Even as Harvey tried to shoot him, he simply missed every shot and almost hit some of his own men.

"Stay still, Batman!" Two-Face yelled.

Soon every thug was knocked out on the floor, and Batman turned his focus to Harvey.

"Objection!" The bullet hit Batman right in his chest. "Overruled."

Two-Face kicked open the door to his left and held his gun to Catwoman's head. "Heads or tails, kitty cat?"

"Which one lets me out of here alive?"

Dent flipped the coin. It came up bad. "Not this one." He turned back to the Cat. "Time to die!"

"I vote for a stay of execution." Catwoman snapped the bonds on her hands and slashed Two-Face across the good half of his face. He fell to the ground.

"No gun, Harv? Shame." Catwoman readied her claws. "This is gonna hurt!"

Dent pulled out his second .45. "Two guns, bitch!"

Suddenly, Two-Face went flying into the air only to find himself face to face with Batman.

"And I thought it was cat's who have nine lives," said Selina.

Batman dropped Harvey, letting him come to a halt just above the tank of acid.

"How's it hangin', Harv?" said the Cat. She kicked him and took back the PDA he'd taken from her. "Come to kitty."

Catwoman then turned to Batman and said, "Anyone ever tell you that you're full of surprises?"

"I figured you could use my help, Selina."

"You're right…I think I chipped a nail back there."

"Funny."

Selina dropped down to Batman's level. "So what do you need, Mister Detective?"

"Protocol Ten," Batman replied. "What do you know, Selina?"

"Never heard of it," said Catwoman.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Batman told her. "What about Strange?"

Catwoman turned to him. "I don't trust him. He's been missing for years, and then is suddenly put in charge of running Arkham City. Rumor has it he's been working with Joker…planning something very special, just for you. Maybe that's Protocol Ten."

A green sighting laser came to a rest on Catwoman's head at about that moment. As she was telling Batman something about Harvey Dent, Batman grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, away from the window.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

They both turned and looked at the laser as it vanished.

"This place is dangerous," said Catwoman. "I like it." She looked Batman over. "You expecting a kiss?"

"It was Joker," Batman said, mostly to himself. He turned to Selina and said, "You're not safe here…no one is."

"Nine lives, remember?" With that she was gone, leaving Batman to track down the Clown Prince of Crime alone.


End file.
